


蓝职宿舍

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: 4T乱搞我真的不知道枪刃的英文怎么写……
Relationships: Dark Knight/Paladin, Gunbreakee/Dark Knight, Gunbreaker/Paladin, Warrior/Dark Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	蓝职宿舍

枪刃从睡梦中惊醒，吱嘎作响的床铺和放肆调笑的声音钻进他的耳膜，令他在熟睡时做了个噩梦。  
他睁开眼，黑骑正趴在骑士的身上，在他的体内不断进出，单薄的床板剧烈摇晃着，仿佛下一秒就要散架——说来也奇怪，这床板被他们四个人折腾至今，居然一直没有坏掉，听上去还挺难以置信的。  
黑骑的手在骑士胸膛来回揉搓，那两粒粉色的乳头已胀得发红立起，黑骑忽然笑了一声，扳着骑士的下巴与他接吻，唇齿相贴间发出“啧啧”的吮吸声，他结实紧翘的臀部因操干的动作而时不时地绷紧——老实说，非常迷人。  
枪刃饶有兴趣地看了会，渐渐起了感觉，他抬起一脚贴紧黑骑的大腿根，继而向上滑动，脚趾挤进臀缝中，暧昧地挨着紧闭的后庭反复摩挲。  
“希望我们没有出现在你的梦里。”黑骑挑衅地冲他笑笑，唇边露出一截尖锐的犬齿，如同捍卫领地的野狼，危险而富有侵略性。  
枪刃忍不住笑了起来，手掌抚摸他耸动的背肌，一路下滑至尾椎，在最末尾的那块凸起的骨头上来回打转。  
他从衣兜里掏出前不久才买的润滑液，据说有着非常好评的催情效果。在手上倒了一点，探向黑骑的后庭。  
黑骑哼了一声，但没有拒绝，枪刃在他打桩的间隙中勉强完成了润滑，黑骑仿佛故意跟他对着干似的，夹紧他的手指让他动弹不得。  
好吧，这是你自找的。枪刃随手将残余的润滑液抹在黑骑健美的胸膛，他掂了掂自己的老二，按着黑骑摇晃的腰部，强硬地挤了进去。  
黑骑情不自禁地发出一声呻吟，他的身体开始逐渐发热，更何况前后夹击的刺激实在太大了，枪刃的肉棒顶在他敏感的那点，有意无意地摩擦却不突进，让他有种强烈的欲求不满的感觉。  
他的动作渐渐停止了，骑士回头看他，只见黑骑胸口泛起一阵红潮，蔓延至脖颈，在枪刃的小幅度撞击下，双眼微微上翻，全身发软，已没有多余力气顾及骑士。  
枪刃注意到骑士的目光，勾唇一笑，做了个抱歉的口型，随即一手揽住黑骑的腰，胯下快速地抽顶起来。  
这阵冲撞的威力甚至波及到了骑士，黑骑控制不住地大声喘气，在这前后的刺激下很快射在了骑士体内。  
但骑士此时不过刚刚燃起性欲，枪刃那穿透力极强的动作不过聊胜于无，黑骑的表现甚至连没有生命的信号性爱玩具也不如。他转过身，跪起来，按着黑骑的后脑勺，使得他低下头吞掉自己的老二。  
黑骑仍处于刚射精后的状态，在催情药的作用下老二又颤颤巍巍地挺立，身体随着枪刃的动作而一波一波地颤栗，发着抖为骑士口交。  
此时，大门被人推开，一名不速之客闯入。战士快步进来，呼吸粗重，看到床上贴在一起的三人便开始脱衣服，枪刃见状连忙拉着骑士躲在一边，留下神志恍惚的黑骑仰躺在床铺中央。  
战士脱得浑身赤裸，下体直挺挺地翘着，充满威胁地朝向黑骑。他粗鲁地扳过黑骑的腿，毫不留情地一插到底。  
黑骑大叫一声，短暂地恢复了意识，随即感觉到下面被一个更长更粗壮的东西进入了，继而被战士架起两腿，啪啪啪地操干起来。  
战士疯狗般地在他身后抽插了上百下，黑骑被干得大叫，胯下生出一种难堪的失禁感，他不自觉地夹紧肠道，残存的羞耻心让他控制着自己不要就这么射出来或尿出来。  
战士感觉受阻，粗暴地咬住黑骑的喉结，如同要将他活生生吃掉一般，更用力地操他，黑骑的身上遍布青紫的指痕，被干得神智不清。  
另一边的枪刃跨坐在骑士身上，承受着来自骑士的索取。骑士克制且隐忍地在枪刃身体进出，他的性格令他不会做出特别过激的行为。二人相拥着，一边欣赏着黑骑的惨状，一边缠绵地接吻。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给个Kudo/评论哦～


End file.
